Sleight of Hand
For the Zombie Perk-a-Cola with a similar effect, see Speed Cola Sleight of Hand is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops and a Tier One perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 . Sleight of Hand reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. This perk is unlocked at level 20 in Call of Duty 4, level 28 in Call of Duty: World at War, and from the start in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sleight of Hand also appears in Zombie Mode under the name Speed Cola. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This perk is commonly used in tandem with weapons with relatively slow reload times, such as shotguns and light machine guns. As these weapons leave the player vulnerable, especially in close quarters combat and Free-for-All matches, players may not have the chance to reload before engaging another enemy. However, the first shell loaded into the W1200 or M1014 shotguns will not receive the perk's full benefit (+50% and +10%, respectively). Call of Duty: World at War The perk Sleight of Hand is useful for two very different situations. First off, as stated above, this perk is excellent for a player who does not want to reload often with weapons having a huge ammo capacity, such as the MG42 or the Browning M1919. This way, the long reload time is sliced in half and the player does not have to wait as long until they can start firing again. The second way this perk is used effectively is with weapons with low ammo capacities that don't have very long reload times such as the FG42 or the Double-barreled shotgun. The experienced player knows that in close quarter maps, reloading can and often does cost one's life. That is why this second option, fast reload with a small ammo capacity, is crucial in staying alive and avoiding pointless deaths. The perk is also available in Nazi Zombies under the name Speed Cola. It costs 3000 points and is denoted by a green version of the perk, rather than red . Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 As with Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Sleight of Hand drastically reduces the time spent reloading. Once again, it is best used with support weapons with long reload times such as the MG4 and the RPD. Sleight of Hand is also useful with the new bullpup rifles (such as the TAR-21, F2000, FAMAS, and others) as bullpups all have slower reload times than regular rifles. The Pro version of this perk halves the time needed to aim down the sights, and is unlocked by getting 120 kills with a class using Sleight of Hand. This benefit is ideal for quick-scoping with sniper rifles, as the time spent to bring up the rifle is drastically reduced. Likewise, it is a useful pro perk for LMGs, as they possess the slowest ADS time. This effect stacks with Lightweight Pro's faster aim-after-sprint ability. The benefits of this perk are debatable with weapons that have low ammo capacities or weapons that have a high rate of fire, such as most SMGs and the F2000, as other Tier One Perks, such as Scavenger or One Man Army will grant an increase in ammo. However, there are many players who favor Sleight of Hand simply for the Pro effect of halving ADS time, as this can (and often does) make the difference between getting a kill and being killed. Furthermore, the Pro effect can actually help to conserve ammo by giving players more time to ADS their weapon in a pinch so that precious rounds need not be wasted through inaccurate hipfiring. Overall, Sleight of Hand is a very versatile and effective perk that can be effective in almost any setup. In order to complete the final challenge, "Sleight of Hand Pro: VI," players must get 750 kills while using this perk. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Sleight of Hand returns as a Tier 2 perk in Black Ops. It is almost unchanged from its Modern Warfare 2 version. Overview Sleight of Hand decreases the reload time for all weapons by 50%. Its pro version decreases the time it takes to aim down sights on all weapons excluding sniper rifles, to prevent quickscoping. Pro Challenges *'Aiming Kills': Get 150 kills when aiming down sights. *'Reload Kills': Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of reloading 30 times. *'Fast Hands Kills': Reload and finish off the enemy the player wounded 10 times. Zombies Sleight of Hand is also in Zombies in every map except Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade, but it is known as [[Speed Cola|'Speed Cola']]. When bought, it has the same effects as the multiplayer version. It costs 3000 points, which makes it the second most expensive Perk-A-Cola after Mule Kick, and the power must be turned on to buy it, except in Moon. Like every other Perk-a-Cola, It's effect wears off when the player gets downed, but if one is revived, he is then able to buy it back. It is necessary to have at later rounds to fight off the increasing number of faster and more aggressive zombies, but not so important in the early rounds as there are fewer zombies in these rounds. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Sleight of Hand returns in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Tier 1 perk. Sleight of Hand decreases the reload time for all weapons by 50%. It has a new Pro effect, allowing the player to switch weapons faster, similar to Scout Pro from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. sleightofhand pro.png|Description of the Pro version. Trivia *In third person, the player reloads at normal speed, causing the model to be able to fire while reloading. *In the official strategy guide of Black Ops at page 220, the Pro version of Sleight of Hand is incorrectly written as "Slight of hand pro". *It is the other one of only two perks which are in every Call of Duty game with the same name that include perks, the other perk being Steady Aim. *''Modern Warfare 2'' and Modern Warfare 3 are the only games in the series where Sleight of Hand is a Tier 1 Perk. *''Modern Warfare 2'' is the only'' Call of Duty'' game in the series in which the French name of the perk is "Passe-Passe". In the other games in the series, the perk is called: "Tour de Passe-Passe". *This is one of the only few perks in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have all of the multiplayer challenges in Combat Training to unlock the Pro version. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks